


Growing up, beating down.

by YashaIgnisVolk



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Zabuza style parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 21:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12241299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YashaIgnisVolk/pseuds/YashaIgnisVolk
Summary: Haku is a good/bad student. Zabuza is a worst/better parent.





	Growing up, beating down.

Heavy, was the word of the day for Haku. His hands felt heavy, the principal's words had weighed heavy on him, and Naruto's gaze had been heavy as both of them waited for their guardians to pick them up. But none of that was as heavy as the silence that weighed down on him right now under Zabuza's gaze.

He knew his adopted father was an imposing man, many refusing to meet his gaze. Now all that attention had been focused onto Haku himself, and the purplish bruised skin forming around his eye. More specifically the large cut of steak that Haku had pressed to his face.

Haku stilled himself from shifting in his seat, keeping his gaze locked with Zabuza as he stalked around to the other side of the table. With a low, long suffering sigh, he placed two bottles of beer on the table, then took a seat.

"Two day suspension. You got lucky."

He didn't feel lucky. If anything, he was jittery, frustrated that the fight had been broken up before he could finish the job.

"Anything to say for yourself?" Zabuza continued, popping the cap off of a beer.

"It was three on one." Haku muttered as Zabuza took a long swig of alcohol.

"All three of them were at least a grade younger than you."

"Age doesn't matter if they were being a dick. They were bullying Naruto."

Zabuza put down his beer and leaned forward. Even sitting, he dwarfed Haku's twelve year old self as he held the young boy's gaze. Thoroughly unamused would be the word Haku'd use to describe Zabuza in this moment. "Some would say you were bullying those children."

"Would you?" Haku challenged without hesitation.

A small pause. Then Zabuza leaned back and opened the other beer. "No, I'd say you taught a couple of little shits a much needed lesson." He slid the bottle across the table, Haku caught it with his free hand. "Next time though, duck instead of dive. The last thing you want is glasses cause you can't dodge a punch."


End file.
